Betrayal
by reynapurple7
Summary: Annabeth, abused at a young age. Percy, a normal kid with a stepfather. After meeting in college, Annabeth and Percy are suddenly thrown into the world of magic, demigods and monsters. When they are forced to choose a side, will they both make the right decision?
1. Prolouge

Percy POV 

_He couldn't do it, watching the only girl that he ever loved walk to her death. She didn't know what was in store for her in the power plant. But if he told her, then he would be betraying them, and if they found out, they would kill him. But he loved her, he couldn't take it if she died. Either way she is going to die, so if you don't stop her, then you will live, he told himself to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing. He then saw an explosion and heard a scream. He winced. Annabeth was dead he told himself. A tear rolled down his cheek. But then he saw a figure coming towards him, it was Annabeth. "How could you Percy" she whispered. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry" he said. Somehow Annabeth had figured out that he worked for the enemy. "Don't say sorry Percy. It was my fault, for believing that there was one person in this world that I could trust. I was wrong. Bye Percy" she said. "Annabeth, they made me do it, I really didn't want to, I mean it" Percy said and he grabbed Annabeth's arm. "No Percy" she said softly and she ran away._


	2. Chapter 1

Percy POV 

**Hello there. This is my first ever fanfiction though I do write stories often but I never post them. So I hope that you like it!**

"Hey guys, this is my cousin Percy" Nico told the group of friends that were at the lunch table. "Hey Percy, I am Piper and this is my boyfriend Jason" Piper told Percy. "Nice to meet you" Percy said, "Who are the others" he asked Piper. "Those two boys are Travis and Connor, very annoying, the girl next to them is Katie, the optimist, and the girl next to Katie is Thalia, Annabeth's best friend, and then of course Nico" Alisha said. "Oh I forgot, the girl that is NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING WITH HER EYES CLOSED IS ANNABETH" Piper yelled trying to get the girls attention. Percy took a close look at Annabeth, she was wearing a lot of grey clothes and she had blond hair. Her hair was medium length put up in a very messy ponytail. He couldn't tell if her hair was curly or straight. He decided on wavy. She had her eyes closed and was listening to music while leaning back in her chair. "Doesn't she eat" Percy asked Nico, because she had no food in front of her. "Nope, never" he replied. "How does she survive" Percy asked Nico again. "Don't know" he replied. Piper kicked Annabeth in the knee to get her up. She ignored Piper. Piper kicked her again. Annabeth didn't do as much as flinch. Piper sighed and got up and walked over to her chair and yanked the earbuds out of her ears. Annabeth sat up and opened her eyes, Bryan was dumbstruck. She had grey eyes. He blinked to make sure he was seeing her correctly, but no she still had grey eyes. Annabeth grabbed back her earbuds, "What" she asked Piper. Piper gestured towards Percy. Annabeth turned her head toward him. "Close your mouth" was all she said. "Your eyes" Bryan said in amazement. Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes, "That is what the-", "96th time Annabeth" Katie said. "I was born like this, some genetic disorder or somethin" Annabeth said. "Oh" he said. Then she was about to continue listening to music when Piper grabbed her earbuds again. "What is it this time" Annabeth asked annoyed. Percy was mad, Piper had already made it clear that he was a new student but she didn't say welcome or anything. He immediately didn't like her. He guessed that his anger showed on his face because Nico talked to him, "Don't worry, she's always like that, sometimes she is slow to catch on even though she gets it, I don't know why we are her friends but she seems interesting and she is funny when you get to know her so yeah" he told Percy. "This is Percy, a new student" Piper said gesturing towards Percy. "Oh" Annabeth said. "Well welcome to the California Institute of Literature then" she said. "Thanks" Percy said harsher than he meant it to. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, she then glanced at her watch. "Thalia, its 30" she said. Thalia sighed, "Fine, but I really wanted to eat my cookie" she said. "Fine, 38 then" Annabeth said. Percy must have looked surprised, "She may seem mean, but she is the most loyal person I know, she sticks by her friends through thick and thin. She's had a rough childhood" Nico said. "Kay, but what was Annabeth talking about" Percy asked to no one in particular. Annabeth had her earbuds back in so she didn't hear anything, "Well, everyday Annabeth and Thalia go to the library at 12:30, which gives them a good 18 minutes" Jason said. "But why does she go" he asked. "Read fanfiction and take quizzes" Katie said. "What is wrong with her-"Annabeth cut him off. "Huh, so I don't pay attention to you, and you go off bad-mouthing me, perfect, I like reading and oh it is 38, Thalia come on" she said. Travis had his mouth open, "I had my earbuds in my ears but I didn't play the music to test you, and you guys failed" Annabeth said and she walked to the door of the cafeteria and waited for Thea. "Can I come with you" Percy asked her. "Why not" Annabeth replied. Percy thought that he would hate Annabeth, but now he was starting to take a liking to her.

 **OOOH! Percy is starting to like Annabeth now! What will happen in the library! Sorry if the character of the characters is bad, I will try to fix that in the next chapter! Please review, it is my first fanfiction so please tell me how it is!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HI! So i suck at these beginning author notes but here it goes. Also ignore any Bryan, Adareia, Alisha, Neil or Thea in the last chapter, I was writing another story with those names and must have gotten mixed up. So Bryan=percy, Adareia=annabeth, alisha=piper, neil=nico and thea=thalia. Sorry about that! Special thank you to** **lattelove-lattebooks for MY FIRST EVER REVIEW! I am so excited now! I will now try to make sure to have paragraph breaks so it is easier to read! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! (obviously, duh). ON we commence with the story!**

 **Percy POV**

Percy had to practically run to catch up with Annabeth who was practically running to the library. I guessed that she really liked going there.

"Slow down will ya" Percy yelled to her. Thalia who was 3 paces ahead of Percy rolled her black eyeliner covered eyes. Thalia seemed goth to him but he couldn't be sure.

In a minute they reached the library, Percy was out of breath from running and so was Thalia a bit but Annabeth seemed perfectly fine. They walked in, "I'll sign you guys in" Annabeth said and she walked over to a counter and Thalia headed towards the computers and Percy followed.

Thalia went to the farthest computer from the teachers desk and plopped her binder in it and she sat down in the chair beside it. I just stood there a little uncomfortably. Then Annabeth walked over.

She took Thalia's binder and carefully set it next to her chair and sat down and logged in. "Hey Percy, you can take the computer next to Thalia" Annabeth said.

"Okay" Percy said. He was grateful to Annabeth that she didn't just let him stand there awkwardly. "Um, how do you log in" Percy asked Annabeth nervously, not sure of how her answer would be.

"Here, put in s and a dash then your last name and your first initial. And the password is your student ID, you can change it later if you want" Annabeth said.

Percy tried it and it worked. "So what do you even do anyway" he asked Thalia and Annabeth. "I take quizzes to see how much of a goth I really am because it is fun and you can ask Annabeth for what she does 'cause I don't pay attention" Thalia said.

"So" he started. "I read or I do my homework from the periods that I had before lunch so I have less at home" Annabeth replied. "Oh, that's smart" he said, not sure on what else to say. She seemed like a nerd but she didn't act a lot like one.

Percy just explored the college's website meanwhile. Then the bell rang. They all logged off. "Um, do you know where room 221 is" he asked Annabeth since Thalia had already took off, because apparently her next class was on the other side of the school.

"Oh I am headed to the same class. You can just follow me, do you have to go to your locker" Annabeth asked him. Percy was surprised on how considerate Annabeth was.

"Yeah, I have to get my journal from there" Percy replied. "Sure, where is your locker bay" Annabeth asked him. "Um, I don't really know, where is locker bay 800" Percy asked embarrassed.

"I'll show you" Annabeth told him, "That's where my locker is too" she said. "Ok, thanks" Percy replied. "Yeah, now come on or we'll be late for class" she said.

Percy thought about Annabeth as he got his journal from his locker, he didn't know if her not saying your welcome back was rude or humble. But then the bell rang and they both ran to class.

"Ok class, today we will be starting a new piece. This will be a free write piece so you can make it about whatever you want. The due date is next Thursday and since today is just Monday I am sure you will have ample time" the teacher said.

Annabeth raised her hand, "Can we get computers today" she asked. "Your choice" the teacher replied and Annabeth got a computer. Percy had no idea on what to write about, he found it easier to write from a prompt. He then decided to write about something related to oceans, since he loved swimming and the water.

He glanced at Annabeth who was furiously typing away. He decided to get a computer too.

Soon the bell rang and people rushed out since school was out for the day. "So, where do you go after school" Annabeth asked him. "Uh, I guess I'm just going to follow Nico". "Well, we are going out for frozen yogurt, so want to come" she asked.

"Sure" he replied and they went out to find rest of the group.

 **Sorry if the chapter was short, but I needed to get something up and with school and stuff, it was hard for me to spend time on fanfiction but this is the 2nd chapter, promise that the next one will be better and PLEASE REVIEW if you read my story!**

 **Thanks~reynapurple7**


End file.
